Me And My TunaFishy
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Kaito heeft de tijd van de wereld, en bezoekt zijn favoriete Tuna elke moment !
1. IceCream

**Story Titel ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy**

**Chapter Titel ! : FreeTime 1 : IceCream**

**Koppels : TsunaxOCC(M) , Tsuna(F)xOCC(M) **

**Waar gaat het over : Kaito heeft de tijd van de wereld, en bezoekt zijn favoriete Tuna elke moment !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Kaito zuchte als hij de warme stralen van de zon op zich voelde, hij stond op en liep binnen in het huis van Tsuna . " Tsuna lukt het ? " Hij kwam de keuken binnen, en zag Tsuna juist wou komen . Met de cola met ijsblokjes ." Ik wou juist komen Kaito-Kun ." Zeide Tsuna ." Juist ik was kijken, of je misschien je zelf niet omzeep hielp ." Tsuna keek kwaad en stak zijn tong uit, Kaito ging met gezicht voor Tsuna 's gezicht . En likte snel aan zijn tong, Tsuna trok die in schok terug . " Kom op ik smelt hier Tsuna-Chan ." Zeide hij .

Beide liepen terug naar buiten, en dronken hun afkoelings drank ." Ha dit voeld zo goed ." Zeide Tsuna ." Man ik heb het nooit zo heet gevonden hier Namimori ." Zeide Kaito als hij ging liggen ." Dit is echt verdomme niet normaal ." Plots kwam er een koelend brisje ." Dit voeld goed ." Zeide Tsuna hij zette zijn glas neer en ging over Kaito liggen . " Tsuna het is te warm ." Jammerde Kaito ." Maar Kaito ... " Kaito keek naar hem, en zuchte en gaf Tsuna een kus ." Goed goed je mag blijven liggen . "

Tsuna glimlachte van over winning, en sloot zijn ogen . Maar zijn ogen gingen terug open, als hij twee handen aan zijn kont voelde ." Kaito-Kun ! " Kaito gaf een massage, en kneep hard in Tsuna 's kont . " Het is supper zacht Tsuna, het is zo fijn er aan te knijpen . " En liet zijn handen in Tsuna's korte broek gaan, en zochte Tsuna 's opening .

" Haa ! Haaa ! Kaito-Kun niet hier ! " Schreeuwde Tsuna, Kaito gaf hem een kus . En likte zijn lippen, en beet er zachtjes aan ." Wat is er Tsuna ? Je bent zo rood ? " Kaito voelde Tsuna 's penis tegen de zijne duwen ." En je bent erg hard ." Kaito stond op en nam Tsuna mee naar binnen, hij brachte Tsuna naar zijn kamer .

" Blijf hier ik ben zo terug ." Zeide hij en ging weg, Tsuna voelde zijn harde penis tegen zijn broek duwen . En trok zijn broek uit, en nam zijn penis in zijn handen ." Ha ! Ah ! Dit voeld ... Oh god zo goed ! " Zeide Tsuna als hij harder en harder gaat met zijn handen, maar toen ging de deur open . En Tsuna stopte, Kaito kwam binnen met paar spullentjes . Hij grijnsde naar Tsuna en sloot de deur ." Jeez Tsuna kan je niet op me wachte ? " Voeg hij .

Hij zette de spullen weg, en kuste Tsuna dan op de lippen . Tsuna kuste hem terug, en hun tongen begonnen niet veel later te draaien samen . " Tsuna laten we iets leuks doen ." Tsuna werd op zijn buik gelegd, met zijn handen vast gebonden . En zijn kont in de lucht, Tsuna zag een cockring in Kaito 's handen ." Kaito-Kun ... Wat ga je er mee doen ?" Kaito grijnsde en deed de cockring over Tsuna 's penis .

" Zo kunnen we meer fun hebben ." Zeide hij en pakte een ijs doos ." Lekker ben dol op Choco ." Zeide hij ." Maar eerst jij beetje los maken ." Zeide hij en begon aan Tsuna 's kont te likken ." Ah ! Kaito-Kun ... Niet doen ! Ha ! " Tsuna voelde als Kaito zijn er in en uit duwt ." Nee stop ! " Als Kaito vind dat het los genoeg is, pakte hij een lepel . En vulde het met het ijs ." Smakkelijk Tsuna ." En duwde de ijs in ." Ha ! Kaito-Kun ! ... Nee Kai ... Het is koud ! " Schreeuwde Tsuna Kaito deed de lepel weg en duwde de wangen van de kont, tegen elkaar aan en likte opnieuw aan Tsuna 's kont .

" Oh god ! Oh god ! " Kaito glimlachte ." Ik ben er zeker van dat ik Kaito heet Tsuna-Chan ." En bleef likken en de ijs, die er uit komt ." Kaito-Kun het ijs, het ijs komt er uit ! " Kaito stak zijn vingers in ." Je smaak lekker Tsuna, je bent een lekker ding . Ben zo blij dat ik jou als mijn uke heb ."

Tsuna voelde de volle vuist er in, en schreeuwde van pijn maar ook van genot . Kaito stopte en haalde zijn vuist er uit ." Kijk nou als de Choco . " Zeide hij en likte aan zijn vinger ." Lekker ." En duwde de zelfde vinger, in Tsuna 's mond . Tsuna likte er meteen aan, en beet zachtjes aan de vingers ." Tsuna je maak me erg hard . " En haalde zijn vingers uit Tsuna 's mond, en pakte een vibrator . En likte er zachtjes aan ." Dit is voor jou Tsuna, ik weet dat je van harde dingen houd . " En stak het diep in Tsuna 's kont, en deed het aan . Tsuna kreunde zijn gezicht keek vol lust naar Kaito, die naar hem glimlachte en pakte een ander ijs smaak ." Aardbei dat is jou lievelings ijs toch ? " Tsuna knikte ja .

Kaito deed zijn broek uit, en zijn onderbroek volgde na . Hij pakte beetje ijs, en liet het zachtjes smelten in zijn hand . Als hij het zacht genoeg vond, smeerde hij het over zijn penis . En ging tegen over Tsuna 's gezicht zitten ." Kom op Tsuna, ik weet dat je het wilt ." Tsuna bloosde en likte dan stillentjes aan de kop van de penis, en zuigde er ook aan . En nam dan de hele penis in zijn mond .

" Ah Tsuna ! " Kaito kreunde in genot als hij Tsuna 's tong voelde, Tsuna 's hoofd ging op en neer ." Tsuna ik ga zo meteen ... Ha ! " En hij kwam klaar in Tsuna 's mond ." Hij haalde voorzichtig zijn penis er uit ." Het smaak zo goed Kaito-Kun ." Zeide Tsuna met half open ogen, Kaito grijnsde en speelde wat met de vibrator ." Kom op Tsuna ! Nog niet in slaap vallen ." Tsuna kreunde hard als de vibrator diep in hem gaat ." Kaito-Kun ! " Kaito voelde zich weer hard worden ." Zeg Tsuna wil je nu de mijne er in ? Of wil je vooreeuwig met de cockring en de vibrator rond lopen ?" Vroeg Kaito .

Als zijn hand over Tsuna 's penis ging, Tsuna sloot zijn ogen . En keek dan naar Kaito ." Please ... " Kaito trok harder aan de penis ." Please wat ? " Tsuna kreunde als de vibrator in hem word geduwd ." Please ! Stop je penis in mij, en laat me klaar komen Kaito-Kun ! " Kaito glimlachte en deed de vibrator weg .

En duwde zich zelf in Tsuna in één keer, beide kreunde en Kaito stoote harder . En ging dieper ieders keer, Kaito deed Tsuna 's cock ring uit . En ging met zijn hand op en neer ." Ah ! Kaito-Kun ik ga klaar komen ! " Schreeuwde Tsuna ." Tsuna ik ook ! " En beide kwamen klaar, als ze gedaan waren . Trok Kaito voorzichtig zijn penis uit Tsuna, Tsuna voelde de rest van het ijs . En de sperma er uit komen ." Gaat het Tsuna ? "

Kaito ging naast Tsuna liggen, en deed zijn handen los ." Ik weet het was hevig spijt me ." Zeide Kaito ." Het voelde goed Kaito-Kun, maar ik voel me wel slaperig ." Zeide hij Kaito glimlachte en kuste Tsuna 's polsen ." Is goed slaap maar, ik ben bij jou ." Tsuna glimlachte en duwde zich dieper tegen Kaito 's borstkast .

En beide vielen in slaap maar ze hebben niet de video camara opgemerk, die op Tsuna 's kastje stond .

* * *

**Oh My God O/O ! Dit had ik niet verwacht ! Ben toch zo een pervert OwO ! **

**Kaito is de OCC van Oneshot ' My Tuna Girl ', dit zijn Kaito 's and Tsuna 's ( of Tsunami ) Oneshots ! **

**Bye bye !**


	2. Fun In School

**Story Titel ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy**

**Chapter Titel ! : FreeTime 2 : Fun In School **

**Koppels : TsunaxOCC(M) , Tsuna(F)xOCC(M) **

**Waar gaat het over : Kaito heeft de tijd van de wereld, en bezoekt zijn favoriete Tuna elke moment !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi & Bondage (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

" Kaito-Kun niet hier ! " Schreeuwde Tsuna als hij tegen de muurtje achter de school word geduwd . " Maar Tsu-Chan we hebben nauwelijks met elkaar doorgebracht, plus Hibari is er niet dus kunnen we gerust onze gang doen ." Zeide Kaito als hij weer aan Tsuna 's lippen zuigde, Tsuna kreunde en trok Kaito meer tegen zich aan ." Kaito-Kun ... "

" Wat zijn jullie hier aan het doen ! " Schreeuwde een leerkracht naar de twee, Tsuna en Kaito gingen van elkaar af . Kaito glimlachte onschuldig, en Tsuna 's gezicht was erg rood worden ." Wat denk je dat we aan het doen zijn ? We zijn lieve onschuldige ... " Maar Kaito word onderbroken door de vrouw ." Hou me niet voor de zot ! Jullie waren van plan als smerige wilde besten hier te vrijen ! Wel dat gaat niet door, jullie gaan nu naar jullie klas . En nablijving na school, ik vertel het aan de schoolhoofd . "

Wel en daarom zaten Tsuna en Kaito nog na school in de klas, Tsuna zat 2 stoelen achter Kaito . En Kaito zat van voor, de man die voor hun zat . Keek met moezame ogen naar de magazine ." Jeez verdomme vrouw, waarom ik nou ook altijd ." Zeide hij als hij de boek sloot ." Wel jongens ik ga even weg, blijf hier gewoon zitten begrepen . En je mag gaan wanneer het tijd is, begrepen okay dan ciao ." Zeide de man .

En stapte uit de klas, Kaito en Tsuna sweatdropped . " Moet dat een leerkracht voor stellen ? " Vroeg Kaito Tsuna zuchte en legde zijn hoofd op de bank, Kaito keek naar Tsuna en grijnsde . Kaito stond op en liep naar de deur, Tsuna hoorde een klik . Toen hij op keek, sloeg Kaito zijn lippen tegen die van hem . Kaito likte zijn lippen hongerig . En hield Tsuna dicht tegen hem aan, Tsuna duwde Kaito beetje van hem af ." Kaito-Kun we hebben nablijving, we kunnen niet ... " Maar Tsuna kreunde al als Kaito aan zijn nek beet .

Kaito likte en zuigden aan de dun zachte nek, liet zijn handen ron zijn lichaam zwerven . " Je bent zo verdomme schattig Tsu-Chan ." Zeide hij en trok Tsuna op, en ging zelf op de stoel zitten . En trok Tsuna zelf op zijn schoot, en kuste hem weer . Tsuna gaf op en kuste hem terug, beide hun tongen begonnen te draaien aan elkaar . Kaito 's handen begonnen aan Tsuna 's knopen te prutsen, en begon mijn zijn vinger tippen . Zachtjes over de zachte huid te gaan, en kneep dan aan de tepels . Tsuna kreunde hard als Kaito harder kneep .

Zijn tong ging over Tsuna 's linker tepel, terwijl hij nog steeds de rechter kneep . En wisselde dan af, Kaito voelde zijn hard on hard tegen zijn broek . En voelde ook Tsuna 's hard tegen de broek ." Tsu-Chan je we hebben een klein probleempje blijkbaar ." Zeide Kaito als hij aan zijn nek likte en aan zijn middelste wreef ." Ah nee ! Stop het ... Ah ! Kaito-Kun ! " Kaito grijnsde naar de kreunde Tsuna ." Maar zou stom zijn om nu te stoppen ." Zeide hij .

Plots kreeg hij een idee, en grijnsde naar Tsuna . Tsuna merkte de grijns van Kaito op ." Tsu-Chan ik heb een leuke idee . " Zeide Kaito hij duwde Tsuna op de grond op zijn knieen, en pakte zijn riem af . En bond zijn handen samen, en blinde Tsuna 's ogen met zijn das ." Zuig eens aan de grote snoepje, die ik voor jou heb Tsu-Chan ." Tsuna was beetje onzeker, maar hij opende toch zijn mond . Kaito kreunde als Tsuna 's mond rond zijn penis ging, Tsuna proefde de zoutige smaak van de voorvocht . En begon zijn hoofd op en neer te gaan, zijn tong draaide rond de harde penis in zijn mond .

Kaito hield zijn vuist vast aan Tsuna 's haar, en duwde hem dieper en dieper . Maar Tsuna trok zijn hoofd weg, en begon te hoesten . Kaito merkte het en klopte zachtjes op zijn rug ." Sorry Tsu-Chan je voelde zo goed . " Tsuna zei niks terug, als hij probeert op adem te komen . Kaito merkte dat Tsuna 's blinddoek af begon te gaan, Tsuna keek met grote ogen naar Kaito . " Blijkbaar moet ik je straffen Tsu-Chan ." Zeide Kaito als hij een groot meetlat op de tafel, van de leerkracht op merkte weet hj wat hij kan doen .

Hij nam Tsuna op en zette hem op tafel ." Kaito-Kun wat ga je doen ?" Vroeg Tsuna nerveus Kaito antwoorde niet en liep naar de tafel, en nam de meetlat . Kaito voelde dat het een houte lat is, en voelde ook beetje zwaar aan . En grijnsde naar Tsuna ." Tsu-Chan ... " Tsuna keek achter zich, en zag Kaito met de lat . Tsuna 's ogen gingen wijd open ." Tijd voor je straf ! " Zeide Kaito grijnsend ." Kaito-Kun wacht ... " Maar Tsuna werd onderbroken, als de meetlat hard tegen zijn kont sloeg .

" Kaito-Kun ! Kaito-Kun stop het ! Ha ! Stop het ! " Riep Tsuna als hij de pijn voelde, Kaito luisterde niet en deed door . Tot dat Tsuna 's billen knal rood waren, Kaito grijnsde nog meer als hij merkte dat Tsuna klaar kwam tijdens de straf ." Oh jee Tsu-Chan je bent klaar gekomen, terwijl je gestraft werd . Je hebt weer niet geluisterd ." Zeide Kaito als hij de meetlat omhoog hield, Tsuna draaide zijn hoofd weg . En tranen vielen, het deed erg pijn . Dit wilt hij niet ! "Tsu-Chan ."

Tsuna voelde Kaito hem een kus geven op de wang, Tsuna keek naar hem met grote ogen . Kaito glimlachte en zette de meetlat weg ." Ik zal jou nooit pijn doen Tsu-Chan, vergeef het me van dezen nuttelozen straf ." Zeide hij en begon Tsuna 's kont te likken, Tsuna kreunde als hij Kaito 's tong voelde over de rode strepen . Dan voelde hij dat Kaito zich langzaam verplaats, naar de opening van Tsuna . En masseerde zijn kont ondertussen ook, Tsuna kreunde en duwde zijn kont omhoog . Als hij zijn harder tegen de tafel voelde .

" Kaito-Kun ! Kaito-Kun ! Please ... Ik smeek je ... " Kaito stopte en keek naar Tsuna, hij hield Tsuna dan vast . En ging met zijn mond naar zijn oor, en likte er aan en blaasde er tegen ." Wat wil je smeken Tsu-Chan ? " Vroeg Kaito maar Tsuna weet dat Kaito het weet ." Duw je penis in mij, please ik wil jou in mij ! " Kreunde Tsuna als Kaito hem harder vast hield ." Zal ik doen ." Zeide Kaito terug .

En duwde zijn penis in één keer in hem, Tsuna kreunde hard en duwde zijn kont . Tegen Kaito 's penis, zo dat Kaito dieper in hem kan gaan ." Tsu-Chan ! Oh god Tsu-Chan ! " Kreunde Kaito als hij harder ging, Kaito voelde dat hij snel zal klaar komen . Tsuna kon niet stoppen met schreeuwen van genot, en duwde zijn heupen harder naar achter . En voelde Kaito 's lippen op hem, Tsuna kuste hem terug .

En hun tongen begonnen te draaien, tot dat Tsuna weg trok en hard kreunde als hij klaar kwam . Kaito volgde hem niet veel later .

Beide jongens zaten op de grond, Tsuna lag boven op Kaito . Die een groot glimlach op zijn gezicht heeft ." Ik voel me herboren als wat ! Tsu-Chan ik wist niet dat je zo hard kon kreunen ." Zeide Kaito als hij naar de blozende brunnete keek ." Shut up Kaito-Kun , laten we beter op schieten . Voor dat de leerkracht terug komt ." Zeide hij Kaito knikte ja en stond op om zijn kleren bij één te rapen, als Tsuna zijn bloes aan doet . En Kaito zijn broek, stopte Kaito en keek dan naar Tsuna .

" Zeg Tsu-Chan ." Tsuna keek naar Kaito ." Vind je niet dat de leerkracht lang weg blijft met zijn wandeling ? " Zeide hij buiten de klas stonden twee leerkrachten, te kijken met grote ogen naar de jongens . De lerares glimlachte groot met een foto camara, terwijl de man zuchte en mompelt over ' kinderen en hun hormonen .' " Zeg waarom moest ik nou mee kijken ? " Vroeg de man ." Oh omdat ik me dan een alleenstaande pervert vind, en dat is nu ook niet de bedoeling .

De man sweatdropped als de vrouw een foto maakte, _dezen twee zullen me rijk maken, met hun Yaoi-Sex ! _Kaito en Tsuna kregen de rillingen, maar weten niet waarom . Wat een dag !

* * *

**Hier is Chapter 2 ! Ik hoop dat het goed is uit gekomen, want ik heb bij die leraar iets verrandert . Dus ik hoop dat het goed is, Ik ben zo blij met dezen Chapter ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Alone Home

**Story Titel ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy**

**Chapter Titel ! : FreeTime 3 : Alone Home**

**Koppels : TsunaxOCC(M) , Tsuna(F)xOCC(M) **

**Waar gaat het over : Kaito heeft de tijd van de wereld, en bezoekt zijn favoriete Tuna elke moment !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsuna zuchte als hij alleen in de woonkamer zat, Reborn is met Bianchi terug naar Italie . Voor familie redenen, en zijn moeder is met de kinderen weg . Naar een pretpark en Tsuna had dus de hele huis voor hem alleen, Tsuna viel bijna in slaap . Als de deur bel niet de stilte verbreekt, Tsuna keek op en liep naar de deur . Als hij open deed, voelde hij twee sterke armen . Rond hem heen en drukte hem tegen de ander lichaam ." Tsu-Chan ! "

" Kaito-Kun wat doe jij hier ? " Vroeg Tsuna blozend, als zijn vriend hem een kus gaf op zijn voorhoofd ." Ik kom mijn geliefde bezoeken, of moet ik eerst toestemming vragen ? " Vroeg hij met een glimlach, Tsuna zuchte en lachte als Kaito hem weer een kus gaf ." Nee dat hoef niet, je hebt me gewoon verrast ." Kaito glimlachte op dat ." Goed dat was ook mijn bedoeling ." Zeide hij .

Beide jongens liepen dan naar de woonkamer ." Wat wil je kijken ? " Vroeg Tsuna als hij de TV aan zette, Kaito glimlachte naar hem . En leunde dan naar hem toe ." Wel jou natuurlijk ." Zeide hij en gaf hem een kus, Tsuna bloosde en kuste hem terug . Beide jongens lippen, waren stevig tegen elkaar aan . En hun tongen duwden hun zelf in elkaars monden, Tsuna kreunde als hij Kaito 's handen onder zijn shirt voelde .

Kaito glimlachte op Tsuna 's lippen, Tsuna keek naar hem en duwde hem dichter bij hem . Kaito 's handen gingen over Tsuna 's tepels, en raakte ze nauwelijks aan . En als hij ze aan raakte , kneep hij er zachtje aan . Toen stopte ze met kussen, om op adem te halen ." Kaito-Kun ah ... " Tsuna kreunde als Kaito 's mond, zijn nek aanvalt met kussen . " Voeld het goed Tsu-Chan ? "

Tsuna knikte ja en kreunde harder, Kaito stopte dan met kussen . En trok Tsuna 's broek weg, en dan de zijne . Kaito glimlachte als hij een buld, in Tsuna 's onderbroek merkte ." Oh zo te zien heeft iemand hier, heel erg zin in ." Plaagde hij en wreef over Tsuna 's onderbroek, Tsuna kreunde en duwde Kaito 's hand weg . En leunde zich naar zijn onderbroek ." Wel ik ben niet de enige . " Zeide hij .

Kaito zag wat hij van plan was, en liet Tsuna doen . Als hij zijn onderbroek weg trok, Tsuna keek eerst met grote ogen . Hoe groter de penis is geworden, maar likte eraan en nam het helemaal in de mond . " Ah ! Tsuna ! " Kaito kreunde als Tsuna de kop likte en dan de rest, en zijn hoofd ging op en neer . Kaito likte aan zijn vingers, en duwde ze daarna voorzichtig . In Tsuna 's opening, dat hij niet schrik . En zijn penis afbijt, _dat zou de pijnlijkste evaring van mijn leven zijn ! _

Tsuna kreunde rond Kaito 's penis, als de vingers dieper gaan . Tsuna duwde de penis uit zijn mond, en kreunde harder ." Tsuna zeg me niet, dat je klaar komt van een paar vingers ." Zeide Kaito met een grijns, Tsuna keek een beetje kwaad ." Echt niet ... Ha ! H-het voeld zo goed ! " Zeide hij en duwde zijn kont, tegen de vingers dat ze dieper gingen . Als Kaito vind dat Tsuna los genoeg is, haalde hij zijn vingers er uit .

En trok Tsuna omhoog, Tsuna keek naar hem . Kaito glimlachte en kuste hem, Tsuna kuste hem terug . En kreunde erg hard, als Kaito snel in hem ging . En ging in en uit, Tsuna voelde zijn heupen ook bewegen . Op het zelfde tempo, als Kaito in hem stoot . Beide jongens kreunde, als ze harder gingen . De penis raakte Tsuna 's G-spot, en Tsuna 's anus zuigde de hele penis in . " Blijkbaar hou jij van mijn grote penis Tsu-Chan, kijk hoe je anus mij helemaal in zuig ." Zeide hij en ging sneller, Tsuna kon niks zeggen . Als Kaito keer op keer zijn G-spot raakte, Tsuna begon zich dan af te trekken .

Na 5 keer te hebben getrokken, kwam Tsuna hard klaar . En Kaito volgde hem daarna, als beide jongens uitgeput op de zetel lagen . Keken ze elkaar aan, en gaven elkaar een kus ." Kom laten we eens samen in bad gaan ." Zeide Kaito met een glimlach, Tsuna weet op dat moment dat de dag nog niet om is .

* * *

**Chapter 3 ! Ik ben best trots op dezen koppel ! Ik hoop dat het goed is, en niet te OOC van beide ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. The Movie

**Story Titel ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy**

**Chapter Titel ! : FreeTime 4 : The Movie **

**Koppels : TsunaxOCC(M) , Tsuna(F)xOCC(M) **

**Waar gaat het over : Kaito heeft de tijd van de wereld, en bezoekt zijn favoriete Tuna elke moment !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: /**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsunami glimlachte als ze, toe keek als haar vriendje . Probeerde de huiskat van zijn zus, uit de kamer te krijgen . Sinds 1 Kaito heeft een hekel aan de kat, 2 hij beweerd dat de kat duivels is . En 3 Kaito word jaloers, als de kat altijd naar Tsunami gaat . Maar dat verteld Tsunami niet, aan Kaito dat ze het weet .

" Laat hem toch zitten Kaito, hij doet toch niks ." Zeide Tsunami als ze, haar vriendje probeerde te stoppen . Maar Kaito kreeg eindenlijk de kat uit, en deed de deur dicht ." Als ik me goed herriner ..." Kaito liep naar Tsunami .

" Is het jij en ik, en niet Jij , Ik en de duivelse kat ." Tsunami lachte als ze Kaito een kus geeft, Kaito kuste terug en duwde . Tsunami meer tegen het bed aan, maar Tsunami duwde hem weg ." Als ik het mij goed herriner, is het film avond Kaito ." Kaito lachte en gaf, haar nog een kus op de wang .

En ging van haar af, zodat hij de TV kon aan zetten . En de film starten, als de film starte . Was het begin heel saai, Tsunami glimlachte als Kaito de hele tijd . Zat de jammeren dat het zo saai was, maar toen begon de horror pas echt .

En Tsunami duwde haar gezicht, de hele tijd tegen Kaito 's schouder ." Rustig maar Tsunami-Chan het is zo gedaan ." Zeide Kaito als hij, haar rug aaide . Tsunami knikte ja en bewoog niet, als de gillende vrouw hoorde . Als die geslacht werd, door het beest .

Kaito glimlachte als Tsunami, hem dichter bij haar aan drukte . Hij vond het schattig, als Tsunami haar ogen dicht kneep . En met rode wangen, weg keek van de horror film . Kaito voelde haar borsten, tegen hem aan drukken . En probeerde het te negeren, voor dat Tsunami zijn hard-on voeld .

Als Kaito terug keek naar de film, merkte hij dat de horror gedaan was . En dat het nu de filmpersonage, en de nichtje van een dokter . Alleen waren Kaito had het, nog niet echt door . Maar als het gekreun door, zijn oren gaat wist hij . Dat een sex scene opvolgde, Tsunami keek op en keek met grote ogen . Naar de scherm .

" Kaito ! Zet het uit ! Zet het uit ! " Riep ze en sprong, op Kaito met een rood gezicht . Als ze de gekreun, en het beeld niet wilde zien en horen . Maar Kaito had geen will kracht, om dat te doen en bleef . Naar het scherm kijken, als hij zich heter voelde .

Hoe hot het was, en keek naar Tsunami . En pakte haar hoofd vast, en kuste haar meteen . Tsunami keek schokend, en voelde dan plots . Dat Kaito een hard-on had, en word op het bed geduwd . Kaito stopte niet met haar te kussen .

Zijn rechter arm ging, rond haar middel . En zijn linker hand, nam een borst vast . En kneep er hard aan, Tsunami kreunde als ze voelde . Dat haar tepel hard, tegen Kaito 's vingers waren . De gekreun van de vrouw, liet Tsunami 's ogen weer sluiten .

En Kaito stopte met kussen, voor dat Tsunami het door had . Werd haar shirt omhoog getrokken, en haar Bh werd naar ongetrokken . Zodat haar borsten, er niet meer in zaten ." Kaito-Kun ! " Tsunami keek met een rood gezicht, als Kaito een tepel in zijn mond nam . En haar hard aan zuigden, en met de ander tepel speelde . En drukte het hard aan, zijn duim en wijsvinger .

Tsunami kreunde harder, en voelde warm aan . Ze duwde Kaito 's hoofd, van haar borst weg . En kuste hem en dan kuste ze, zijn nek en haar één hand . Ging naar onder als ze, de broek open deed . Kaito keek verrasend als, Tsunami de broek open kreeg . Met één hand ze merkte dat .

En glimlachte naar hem ." Vrouwen geheim ." Zeide ze Kaito wou er op lachen, maar kreunde als Tsunami zijn penis . In haar handen had, ze duwde Kaito van haar af . En keek naar de penis, en begon het te likken . En nam het helemaal, in haar mond als haar tong . Er rond draaide, Kaito voelde de warme tong .

De gevoelige plaatsen likken, en het voelde warm . In Tsunami 's mond dat Kaito, bijna klaar kwam maar kon zich nog tegen houden . Hij trok dan Tsunami 's, rok omhoog en haar slipje weg . Hij maakte zijn vinger's nat, en zochte haar vagina . Als hij het vond, drukte hij zijn vingers voorzichtig in .

Niet dat dadelijk Tsunami, schrikt en aan de penis bijt . Dat zou een pijnelijke moment worden ... Tsunami kreunde als ze de vingers voelde, en deed best pijn maar gaf ook genot . Ze keek via haar ooghoek, naar de TV scherm . Hoe de vrouw harder kreunde, als de man in haar ging . Tsunami bloosde als de man en vrouw, het deden in doggy styl .

Kaito merkte dat ook op de TV, en deed 3 vingers in Tsunami . En drukte het aan, de gevoelige plaatsen als Tsunami kreunde . Gaf het trillingen aan Kaito 's penis, Kaito vond dan dat het genoeg was .

Hij duwde Tsunami van zich af, en hield haar benen open . En ging in één keer in haar, Tsunami schreeuwde van de pijn . Kaito stopte en wachte, tot dat Tsunami helemaal . Aan de penis gewend is, en bewoog terug als Tsunami . En een kus gaf .

Beide tieners voelde de trillingen, van genot en de hitte . Als Kaito harder en sneller ging, en Tsunami haar heupen . Terug duwde naar Kaito, beide kreunde van de gevoel . Die ze elkaar gaven, de film was al bijn aan zijn einde . Maar geen van hun, kijkt nog naar de film . Als ze elkaar in de armen hebben ." Kaito-Kun sneller ! Sneller ! "

Kaito glimlachte en ging sneller, en raakte ieders keer . Tsunami 's gevoelige plek, die haar haar harder laat kreunen ." Tsunami ! Tsunami ik ... Ik moet klaar komen, kan ik ... " Tsunami wist wat Kaito ging zeggen, en hield hem dicht bij haar . En duwde haar benen, tegen Kaito 's achter kant . Zodat hij dieper in haar gaat, en niet weg kon gaan .

" Kaito-Kun ... Aaah ! Kom ...Kom in mij ... Aah ! " En Kaito vulde haar, hele vagina als hij klaar kwam . Beide lagen uit geput, na hun orgasme en vielen in slaap . Geen idee dat 1 de film gedaan is, 2 de kat een trauma heeft gekregen . Van de geluiden die uit de kamer komen, en 3 dat iemand het allemaal heeft gefilmd . Met een duivelse grijns .

* * *

**Chapter 4 is gedaan ! Misschien komen morgen 5 en 6 ! Ik hoop dat Tsunami niet OOC was ! Of Kaito **

**Please bekijk de Poll Aub ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	5. The Sea

**Story Titel ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy**

**Chapter Titel ! : FreeTime 5 : The Sea**

**Koppels : TsunaxOCC(M) , Tsuna(F)xOCC(M) **

**Waar gaat het over : Kaito heeft de tijd van de wereld, en bezoekt zijn favoriete Tuna elke moment !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: BlowJob & 69 **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Tsunami glimlachte als ze, met haar vriendje op de bus wachte . " De bus is zeker laat ." zeide Kaito als hij begon te zweten, Tsunami glimlachte naar hem ." Heb je het warm ? Wil je iets drinken ? " Vroeg ze als ze een flesje water uit haar tas pakte ." Dank je ." Zeide Kaito en dronk er van .

Toen kwam de bus eindenlijk, en de twee stapte in . Het was vol in de bus, en veel mensen moesten staan . Tsunami was tegen Kaito aangedrukt, en Kaito bloosde als haar open shirt . Haar borsten goed lieten zien, Kaito keek even verward . Als Tsunami bloosde en Kaito vast hield ." Wat is er ? " Vroeg hij Tsunami hield Kaito stevig vast, en Kaito keek achter haar . En zag een hand, onder Tsunami 's rok gaan .

Kaito pakte de hand, kneep hard in de vingers . Tot dat hij een krak hoorde, de man schreeuwde van de pijn . En keek kwaad naar Kaito, die Tsunami aan de ander kant zet . Mensen keken hun aan maar beide zeide niks, als de bus dan stopte . Gingen Kaito en Tsunami uit de bus, en liepen snel naar de strand .

" Laten we ons omkleden ." Beide liepen naar de kleedkamers, Tsunami in de meisjes kleedkamers . En Kaito in de jongens ." Ah Tsunami-Chan ? " Tsunami zag Kyoko en Haru ." Ah jullie zijn ook hier ." Zeide Tsunami met een glimlach, en liep naar hun toe ." Ja grote broer werkt nu voor een tijdje hier, dus ik kwam kijken hoe het met hem gaat . "

" En ik ben mee gegaan voor zee, strand en ijsjes ! " Riep Haru . " Zijt je met Kaito-Kun hier ?" Vroeg Kyoko ." Ja zijn jullie alleen naar hier gekomen ? " Vroeg Tsunami als ze haar topje aan deed ." Heh ? Nee we zijn hier met Yamamoto en Gokudera ." Zeide ze ." Ik laat die Gokudera idiot zien, wie beter kan zwemmen ! " Riep Haru en rende uit de kleedkamers . " Ze zit vol energy ." Zeide Tsunami .

Als de meisjes klaar waren, stonden Kaito, Takeshi, Hayato en Haru te wachten . " Snel Tsunami-Chan ik smelt hier ! " Zeide Kaito ." Sorry sorry ." Zeide Tsunami en de groep ging dan, naar het strand en zette hun spullen neer . En gingen meteen het water in ." Hey laten we volleyball spelen ! " Zeide Takeshi als hij, een ball uit haalde .

Het was meisjes tegen jongens, en het begon harder te worden . Als ze 6 - 6 hebben Takeshi, gooide de bal maar een beetje te hoog . Dat Tsunami die niet zag, met de zon en dan tegen haar hoofd sloeg ." Tsunami ! " Riep Kaito en rende naar haar, het water liet zijn geloop langzamer gaan . Maar hij was toch binnen paar stappen bij Tsunami ." Ow ."

" Sorry Tsunami ! " Zeide Takeshi bezorgt ." Geef niet ik zag het niet door de zon, ik denk dat ik even zal stoppen ." Zeide ze ." Kom ik help je ." Zeide Kaito en nam haar mee, uit het water als hij Hayato . Hoorde schreeuwen tegen Takeshi, en dan Haru die tegen Hayato schreeuwde . Kyoko stond er met een glimlach, terwijl Takeshi de twee uit elkaar probeerde te houden .

" Gaat het ? " Vroeg Kaito Tsunami lag op haar handdoek ." Ja het gaat al een beetje ." Zeide ze .

De rest van de na middag zaten, ze in de cafe of ze gingen weer zwemmen . Tsunami, Kyoko en Haru gingen onder de zon liggen, het stil aan begon het tijd te worden . Om naar huis tegaan, als de groep vertrok waren . Tsunami en Kaito alleen nog op het strand, met een paar mensen . " Laten we nog op het strand lopen ." Zeide ze ." Is goed ." Kaito volgde haar .

En beide liepen op de strand, het was heel leeg . Sinds de zon niet meer zo fel schijnt, Tsunami rende toen plots naar het water . En gooide een beetje water op Kaito . " Haha ! " Kaito grijnsde en rende naar Tsunami, en trok haar in het water ." Kaito-Kun ! " Tsunami lag op Kaito, als haar jurk helemaal nat werd . Kaito bloosde als hij merkte, dat de jurk door kijkent werd . " Oh sorry ." Zeide hij .

En helpte haar op, en ze gingen ergens zitten . Waar niemand hun zag, en wachte tot hun kleren droogde . Kaito en Tsunami zaten dicht bij elkaar, beide bloosde fel als ze merkte . Dat hun kleren door zien baar waren . " Tsunami ... " Tsunami keek naar hem, en Kaito kuste haar op de mond . Tsunami kuste hem terug, en kreunde als Kaito 's handen . Haar borsten vast grepen, en het kneep als zacht deeg .

" Kaito-Kun ... Ah ! " Kaito deed haar jurk omhoog, en haar onderbroek weg . Voor dat hij iets kon doen, stond Tsunami een beetje recht op . En trok zijn broek en onderbroek tegen gelijk naar onder, en duwde hem neer . Zo dat ze op hem kon liggen, ze bloosde als ze de penis zag . " Wil je standje 69 doen ? "

" Ja als je het goed vind ." Zeide ze Kaito likte haar vagina als zijn antwoord, Tsunami kreunde en begon de penis te likken . Ze likte het van onder, tot de kop en nam het helemaal in haar mond . En kneep aan de ballen, Kaito voelde zich warm worden . Als Tsunami aan zijn penis werkt, en likte hard aan de clitoris . En stak zijn tong in haar opening, en proefde de sap als ze natter werd .

Tsunami kreunde als ze het voelde, de penis van Kaito proefde een beetje naar zout . Ze kan het niet helpen, maar ze ging sneller met haar hoofd op en neer .

Kaito stak zijn vingers in, terwijl de zuigden aan de clitoris . Tsunami stopte wat ze deed, en keek naar Kaito ." Kaito-Kun ah ! Voeld zo goed ah ! " Ze kreunde luider en nam de penis in haar mond, zo dat haar gekreun trillen gaf . Aan Kaito 's penis ." Voeld ... Voeld zo goed ! " Zeide Kaito en ging sneller met zijn vingers .

Tsunami voelde de warmte, en liet het allemaal uit . Kaito proefde de stem en likte het allemaal op, Tsunami ging sneller en hoorde Kaito kreunen . En zuigden harder en Kaito kwam klaar in haar gezicht .

Even later

De twee zaten moe in de bus, bijna niemand was er en Kaito en Tsunami . Zaten helemaal van achter . " Zullen we volgende keer nog eens gaan ? " Vroeg Kaito ." Is goed ! "Zeide Tsunami met een glimlach .

* * *

**Ik hou van de zee ook, volley bal is fijn te spelen in het water ! Alleen vind ik het niet fijn, om in de richting van de zon te staan . We voetballen ook soms in het water ( ik doe soms mee :) ) Ik hoop dat ze niet OOC zijn, ik kon niet echt bedenken voor een lemon . Ik vind dat 69 hier goed uit kwam, de volgende is weer Tsuna ! **

**Bekijk de poll aub ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	6. My Tuna Girl

**Story Titel ! : Me And My Tuna-Fishy **

**Chapter Titel ! : My Tuna Girl**

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xKaito(OCC)**

**Waar gaat het over : Kaito Hikaru komt in een nieuwe Cafe, en ontmoet daar zijn Tuna Girl Tsunami Sawada .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama & Dead (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Wel dit had ik niet verwacht, wacht dit had ik wel verwacht ! Maar waarom heb ik me laten meeslepen ! _Dacht Tsunami Sawada als ze het drinken naar de jongens brachten ." Dank je Dank je ! " Riepen ze blij Tsunami glimlachte, en draaide haar om en voelde plots een hand op haar kont ." Wow je bent echt zacht hier ." Zeide één van hun Tsunami schreeuwde en rende snel weg, ze sloeg de deur toe en keek vol angst naar de deur ." Wat is met jou ?" Vroeg een stem Tsunami schreeuwde en keek achter haar ." Gio-Niii-San ." Zeide ze als ze naar de blonde keek ." Ik zei wat is met jou ."

" Ik huh ... Wel ik huh ... " Tsunami wist nu hoe ze het moest uitleggen ." Hopeloos ." Zeide een stem een meisje met lang bruin haar kwam achter Giotto vandaan . " Je hebt je weer als aas laten vangen Tsu-Chan ." Zeide ze ." Yoshina-Nee-San ... Sorry ." Zeide Tsunami ." Wel Tsunami word het niet tijd dat je voor jezelf eens een keer op komt ? " Vroeg Yoshina ." Maar ik huh ... Ik weet niet hoe ! " Zeide Tsunami ." Nou dat is onze Tsunami ." Zeide Giotto met een glimlach . " Hier Tsunami wil je het naar die klant brengen ? Ik moet G even gaan bellen als hij de nieuwe thee nog komt brengen en de gebakjes ." Zeide Giotto Tsunami nam het aan, en liep naar de klant toe ." Je verwend haar te veel ." Zeide Yoshina ." Och nee ." Ze hoorde Tsunami weer schreeuwen, ze kwam terug gerend naar binnen ." Gio-Niii-San ! " Yoshina sweatdropped _okay hij pest haar gewoon te veel . _

Buiten de Cafe

Kaito keek naar de cafe zonder intressen ." Waarom komen we weer hier ." Zeide hij tegen Takeshi ." Oh kom op één van mijn beste vrienden werkt hier, plus ze hebben echt goede thee en gebakjes ! " Zeide Takeshi . " Je hebt echt de laatste tijd obsessie voor gebakjes ." Zeide Kaito ." Kom op Kai binnen ! " Kaito sweatdropped en keek naar Gokudera ." Ga je niet mee ? " Vroeg hij . " Nope moet nog even nog naar de winkel tegen over ." Zeide hij en liep weg Kaito zuchte en ging binnen ." Kaito hier ! " Kaito zag Takeshi al aan tafel met de menu in zijn handen ." Oh kon Hayato niet wachten tot hij naar de winkel ging ! " _Ik wou dat ik met hem mee was gegaan . _" Oh Tsunami ! Tsunami ! Hier zo ! Hier zo ! " Riep Takeshi ." Ik ben er Yamamoto-Kun rustig aan ." Zeide Tsunami Kaito keek met grote ogen naar haar, en glimlachte als hij merkte dat het meisje naar hem bloosde ." Een nieuwe vriend ?" Vroeg Tsunami ." Ja ! En geen zorgen hij is geen pervert zoals die gasten daar ."

Tsunami zuchte vervelend ." Okay Yamamoto wat zal het zijn ." Takeshi keek naar de menu en glimlachte ." Ik wil Citroenmelisse en Chocolade Cake ." Tsunami schreef het op ." Met een aardbei er boven op als gewoonlijk ." Takeshi knikte ja . " Okay en u ." Kaito keek ook in de menu . " Groene thee en het zelfde als Takeshi heeft . " Tsunami knikte ja en schreef het ook op ." Ik breng het zo meteen naar jullie ." Zeide ze en ging weg ." Wow ze is schattig ." Zeide Kaito als hij naar haar bleef kijken, tot dat ze weg is ." He ? Zijt je verliefd Kai-Chan ." Zeide Takeshi met een grijns ." Wie weet Tata -Chan ." Takeshi werd rood en keek kwaad weg ." Noem me niet zo ." Zeide hij ." Tata -Chan ." Toen kwam Gokudera .

" Hebben jullie al besteld ? " Vroeg hij ." Yep en Kaito heeft een oogje op Tsunami ." Zeide Takeshi Gokudera keek naar Kaito ." Wel veel geluk het zal moeilijk zijn om haar vast te krijgen ." Zeide Gokudera ." Huh hoezo ? " Gokudera zuchte ." Wel één Tsunami is heel gevoelig bij jongens, ze is erg verlegen en schreeuwt als een jongen haar aanraakt . Je moet eens weten hoe lang ik en Baseball - Freak hier mee hebben rond gelopen . " Takeshi lachte . " Wel dat was denk ik 3 jaar ." Zeide hij lachent Kaito sweatdropped ." Twee zijn broer zet jou aan de test, en die Yoshina is een echte ... " Maar hij zweeg snel als Tsunami zicht kwam ." Hier is jullie bestelling Gokudera-Kun wil je ook iets ? " Vroeg Tsunami ." Citroenmelisse niks anders ." Zeide Gokudera Tsunami knikte ja en ging het snel halen ." Ze is schattig ." Bleef Kaito herhalen Takeshi en Gokudera keken elkaar aan .

Even later

Takeshi en Gokudera gingen naar huis maar Kaito bleef nog even, hij bleef kijken naar Tsunami als ze door en door werkte ." Neem me niet kwalijk ." Hij keek om en zag Yoshina naast hem staan ." Wilt u nog iets bestellen ? " Vroeg ze ." Huh niet echt nee ." Zeide Kaito het meisje begon lastig te kijken ." Dan hoe lang blijft u hier nog zitten ? " Vroeg ze . " Hoe lang ik wil ." Zeide Kaito ." Mr je bestelt iets, of je vertrekt ." Kaito keek kwaad en keek terug naar Tsunami ." Okay en wat als ik Tsunami - Chan bestel ?" Yoshina keek erg kwaad maar ze kreeg plots een idee ." Goed voor één dag dan ." Kaito keek naar haar met grote ogen ." Ho zeg dat was een grapje ! . "

" Wel ik geloof dat jij haar wel over haar angst kan door zetten ." Zeide Yoshina ." Haar angst ?"

" Tsunami is bang voor mannen ." Zeide Yoshina ." Als jij haar helpt krijg je toestemming met haar te gaan date okay ." Kaito dacht na en keek dan terug naar Tsunami die snel weg loop van de jongens die ze juist thee bracht ." Goed wanneer mag ik beginnen ." Yoshi grijnsde ." Wat dacht je van nu ? "Kaito knikte ja ." Is goed ."

" Wat ! " Zeide Tsunami als Yoshina het haar vertelde ." Zo wees braaf als je daar gaat slapen begrepen, je hebt je GSM bij je . Als hij iets durft te doen schop je hem tussen de benen, en bel je ons meteen okay ." Giotto zuchte ." Yoshina jij en je plannen bezorgen mij hoofdpijn ." Yoshina keek naar hem . " Dan moet je Valeriaan drinken ." Zeide Yoshina ." Yoshina ! " Schreeuwde Tsunami en Giotto ." Wat nou ?"

Kaito liep samen met Tsunami naar zijn thuis, Tsunami was stil ze durfde nog niet eens te kijken naar Kaito . Kaito was stil sinds hij niet weet wat te zeggen, als ze bij zijn thuis aankwamen . En binnen gingen ." Wil je iets drinken ?" Vroeg Kaito Tsunami schrok haar maar ze schudde haar hoofd nee ." Nee dank je Hikaru-san ." Kaito keek naar haar en haalde zijn schouders op ." Doe wat je wil ." Zeide hij .

Ze gingen zitten op de zetel en keken T.V , Kaito keek via zijn ooghoeken naar Tsunami . Ze was stil erg stil ." Zeg ben je echt verlegen of wat ? " Zeide Kaito ." Sorry ." Zeide Tsunami bang ." Waarom zeg je nu sorry ? " Vroeg Kaito ." Ik weet niet het kwam gewoon ." Zeide Tsunami stil ." Jeez ik vraag me af wat die jongens in jou zien ." Zeide Kaito vervelend ." Huh ?" Tsunami keek verward naar Kaito ." Wat bedoel je ?" Vroeg Tsunami ." Wat ik bedoel ! Je bent schattig, je bent aardig, je bent een meisje die elke jongen wilt ! Misschien ook paar meisjes wie weet ." Zeide Kaito .

Tsunami begon te lachen zo hard dat Kaito verschrokken naar haar keek ." Waarom lach je ? " Vroeg hij ." Omdat je een grappig gezicht trekt het is grappig ! " Zeide Tsunami Kaito glimlachte en lachte met haar mee ." Zeg Hikaru-San ... " Maar Kaito onderbrak haar ." Noem me Kaito gewoon Kaito ." Zeide hij Tsunami glimlachte ." Okay noem me gewoon dan Tsunami ." Zeide ze Kaito glimlachte terug ." Zeg Kaito waarom zeg je dat die jongens op mij zijn ?" Vroeg ze als ze weg keek .

" Dat heb ik toch gezegt ." Zeide Kaito ." Ja maar dat is geen rede , ik zie het niet ! " Zeide Tsunami ." Tsunami mag ik jou ook iets vragen ." Tsunami knikte ja ." Zijt je bang van mij . " Het was stil tussen in, Tsunami keek met grote ogen naar hem ." Is dat een ja ? " Zeide Kaito Tsunami was stil en keek van hem weg ." Waarom vraag je zo iets stom ." Kaito zuchte ." Het is niet stom, maar ik meen het zijt je bang bang van mij ." Tsunami zweeg ze beet haar onder lip ." Tsunami ?"

" Ja ik ben bang, ik ben erg bang voor mannen ! Ik wil niet in hun buurt zijn ! Ik ben erg bang van jullie ." Zeide ze ." Dus had ik het toch fout ." Zeide Kaito Tsunami keek naar hem ." Je zus vertelde het mij ." Tsunami kon haar zelf niet helpen, maar tranen vielen haar ogen uit ." Maar ik dacht dat ze bedoelde dat je ongemakkelijk voelde, je weet wel met de perverts en die ogen die je bekijken met lust ." Kaito stopte even maar ging door ." Ze vertelde me als ik jou over je angst helpte, dan mochte ik met jou date zonder hun toestemming ." Tsunami keek met grote ogen naar hem .

" Dat betekent dat jij voor blijkbaar de eerste keer mag kiezen ." Zeide Kaito ." Kaito ... " Kaito keek naar haar ze stond op en liep naar hem ." Je bent een sukkel ." Zeide ze en sloeg hem in de gezicht, Kaito had dit verwacht . Wie zou niet kwaad zijn, als het bij hun gebeurde . Maar plots voelde hij twee armen rond hem ." Bedankt ." Kaito glimlachte en gaf Tsunami een knuffel terug .

" Het gebeurde toen ik 5 jaar was ." Kaito keek naar haar, maar haar bruin haar bedekte haar ogen ." Mijn ouders hadden dat cafe geopened, ik was 5 en was met hun mee gegaan voor de openings ceremony . Mijn zus Yoshina was 6 en mijn broer Giotto was natuurlijk 9 jaar . Maar ik was niet de enigste jongste ik had nog een zusje ze hete Kyoko ." Zeide ze ze probeerde haar stem niet te laten trillen . " De ceremony was gedaan iedereen loopte door elkaar rond, Kyoko had honger en wou met mij cake gaan halen . Natuurlijk was ik de oudste van de twee ik ga met haar mee dus, onderweg kwamen we een vreemde man tegen . Die zei dat hij iets veel beters had dan de cake, Kyoko ging meteen met hem mee . Ik volgde hun natuurlijk, de man brachte ons in een steeg en ... "

Tsunami was stil ze kneep hard in Kaito 's T-shirt, Kaito aaide haar rug om haar te kalmeren ." Hij duwde ons tegen de muur en trok zijn broek uit, we begonnen te schreeuwen en te huilen maar niemand kwam . Hij verkrachte eerst mij, toen hij stopte gooide hij mij tegen paar vuilnisbakken . En dan deed hij het zelfde met Kyoko, maar Kyoko beet hem en probeerde naar mij te rennen . Alles ging snel, zo snel de man ... Stak een mes re ... " Kaito pakte haar hoofd vast, en gaf haar kus . Tsunami keek verschrokken naar hem, toen Kaito stopte glimlachte hij met tranen in zijn ogen ." Tsunami je bent hier niet alleen, die man heeft erge dingen gedaan . En ik zou je helpen om die pijn uit te wissen ." Zeide Kaito ." Ik hou van jou en alleen jou, ik zou je geen pijn bezorgen . " Kaito veegde de tranen van Tsunami weg met zijn duimen .

" Tsunami deel je dezelfde gevoelens voor mij ? " Vroeg Kaito Tsunami was stil maar ze gaf een kus terug ." Bedankt Kaito ."

Paar jaar later

" Hey zus ik ben het Tsunami, ja alles is goed . Ik ... Ik ben weer eens zwanger, met Kyoko-Chan gaat ook alles goed, zo lijk meer op jou dan op mij . Misschien ben je wel herboren, ik mis jou ik hoop dat je gelukkig bent daar boven ." Tsunami lachte ." Wel Kaito is ook alles goed hij heeft vaak wel last van zijn baas, maar ze komen goed over weg ..."

" Hoe vaak moet ik het u nog zeggen ! Ik doe die opdracht niet ! " Riep een man met een GSM in zijn hand ." Oh kom Reborn ! Hoe vaak moet ik het u nog zeggen . " Tsunami lachte en keek terug naar de graf steen ." Zie je nog eens zus ." En stond op en liep naar Kaito die de GSM vast heeft, ze pakte Kyoko uit zijn handen en nam Kaito 's GSM ." Hey Reborn het is Tsunami hier, sorry maar ik steel je speelgenootje hier even ." Zeide Tsunami en deed de gsm uit ." Kom we gaan ." Kaito zuchte en liep met de twee naar de auto, Wie had ooit gedacht dat Thee en Cake echt wonderen kunnen doen .


End file.
